


Buzzer Beater

by olddarkmachine



Series: For Puck's Sake [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BET YALL THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THE HOCKEY SERIES HUH, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, because cmon it's sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: Keith Kogane, captain of the Marmora Blades, was a man crafted of strong lines and heat lightning. He had been plucked straight from every dream of what Shiro had ever wanted to be, and had ever desired, and by some unforeseen divine grace, Keith was his.His, in that he was top of the list in his emergency contacts.His, in that he was the last face Shiro saw before he went to bed and the first he saw when he woke.His, in that special way Keith liked to whisper his name in the darkness when he was either on top of him or beneath him.Even after a year, Shiro often found himself wondering how he’d been so lucky for Keith to agree to his terms that fateful night. A win for a date, which then turned into another.And another.And another.Until one day Keith had his own space in his closet, his own toothbrush by his sink, and his own space tangled in his sheets and pressed against his chest.





	Buzzer Beater

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday, so I wrote myself some bottom!Shiro. Because this is what one calls, self care. 
> 
> Lol, you’ll probably want to read Icing first, or the whole betting thing probably won’t make much sense. But if you really don’t want to, this works as a standalone as well.

Shiro tracked each member of the Marmora’s starting lineup, allowing himself to trace the lines they left behind as they flowed across the ice, each taking shot at the net. Of course, it was all a farce. A game of cat and mouse that he liked to play with himself as he denied himself the chance the one person he truly wanted to see.

The one person that he knew right now to be working his way across the frozen ground with all the ease and grace of a man born to be on the ice. If he wasn’t so in love with him, Shiro might be jealous of the way he made everything look so natural.

Keith Kogane, captain of the Marmora Blades, was a man crafted of strong lines and heat lightning. He had been plucked straight from every dream of what Shiro had ever wanted to be, and had ever desired, and by some unforeseen divine grace, Keith was his.

His, in that he was top of the list in his emergency contacts.

His, in that he was the last face Shiro saw before he went to bed and the first he saw when he woke.

His, in that special way Keith liked to whisper his name in the darkness when he was either on top of him or beneath him.

Even after a year, Shiro often found himself wondering how he’d been so lucky for Keith to agree to his terms that fateful night. A win for a date, which then turned into another.

And another.

And another.

Until one day Keith had his own space in his closet, his own toothbrush by his sink, and his own space tangled in his sheets and pressed against his chest.

To call it sublime almost felt too grand, especially given their relationship had been born from a post game fuck. One that Shiro still thought about any time he was getting ready in the locker room. It was a blessing, really, as it had seemed to work wonders at filling his blood with fire and had pushed him through victory time and time again until the Lions were guaranteed their spot in the Stanley Cup Playoffs.

But also a curse, since it had often left him burning until he saw Keith again.

Which, given the state of their schedules this season, had been few and far between.

In fact, it had been weeks since he’d last wakened to galaxy eyes and a tangle of onyx hair tickling his nose, and quite frankly, he was done waiting.

After he’d secured his plane ticket, he’d texted Keith a simple message made up of just three words.

**Our usual bet?**

His reply had been almost instantaneous, a simple and sure:

**youre on**

The usual, meant a win under Keith’s belt and anything he could possibly want, which always revolved around getting Shiro on his knees. And at this point, he wasn’t even sure it counted as much of a bet if both sides always won.

Of course, that was half the fun.

Shifting in his seat, he felt his phone with their messages burning through the pocket of his jeans and scarring his skin as he kept his gaze focused on the ice.

Finally sliding his gaze toward Keith, Shiro felt heat gather at his core as he watched the captain move effortlessly across the ice, his skates falling in time with Joan Jett proclaiming her love for rock and roll.

He wasn’t even sure Keith knew the kind of magic he was weaving over the white of the rink, moving effortlessly in a way that commanded the attention of the crowd, his opponents and even some of his very own teammates. Leaning forward in his seat, Shiro had to remind himself breathe as he watched Keith take a practice shot at the net, landing it directly in the center of it before it fell to the ice.

The sharp sound of a horn cut through the air, pulling Shiro from his thoughts and signaling the end of pregame prep. Ice sprayed up from Keith’s skates as he came to a quick stop, angling his body just so so that Shiro could see the way his mouth was turned upward at the corner.

_Can I take you home where we can be alone?_

Shiro knew that look well, having found himself pinned beneath it several times. It was the very same one that Keith wore when he knew what he wanted.

More importantly, when he knew what he wanted, and knew he was going to get it.

Waiting until the rest of his team disappeared through the tunnel, Shiro watched as Keith gave one last lingering look to the ice before he left it at his back, and followed suit.

Settling back into his seat, Shiro let loose a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding as pregame commenced below on the ice. Passing by in a blur of announcements, cheers, and a slightly dodgy rendition of the National Anthem, he hardly even noticed the start of the game as he lost himself within the implications of what a win would mean for Keith, and for his team.

Even without their deal hanging over his head, Shiro knew that Keith would give it his all. A win here would secure their own place in the playoffs, and very well could lead them to sharing the ice again.

And that very thought had his mouth pooling and his gut filling with heat as he chewed on his lip.

The loud shout of a spectator beside him wrenched him violently from his thoughts as his gaze focused back on the ice in time to see a three-on-three battle for the puck.

Shiro’s heart hammered as he watched Keith slide gracefully across the ice, leaving the skirmish behind him with all the elegance of a lightning strike. A dark shadow moving smoothly across ice, he was a force headed directly toward the Galra net.

From where he sat, Shiro watched as the opposing team’s captain, Lotor, broke free of the chaos on the other end of the ice, mirroring Keith’s sleek movements as he worked to come between him and the goalie. There were about three different plays Shiro could imagine taking, as he watched the Galra slip around Keith’s right side, taking a swipe at the puck in an attempt to get it away.

Three different plays that would send the puck soaring, though even he wasn’t sure he could have made the shot.

Yet, with those possibilities lined up in his mind, none of them were close to what happened in reality.

Almost as if Keith had sensed the other player, he shot the puck to the side and just ahead of the Galra’s skate, turning quickly over his shoulder and around his opponent. Without even looking down to ensure the puck’s position, he caught it along the edge of his stick in a searing moment of confidence that made the arena fall silent as the puck leapt into the air.

Then, with a speed even he could barely keep up with, it landed neatly in the corner of the net just as the clock hit 9:23.

Shiro kept his eyes trained on Keith, recounting each step of the play that he had just made until he felt lightning crack his bones.

It had been truly inspired. It had been a thing of awe.

It had been quickly ended with the flash of a black glove arcing through the air and a pale fist connecting with Keith’s jawline.

Sucking in a breath, Shiro watched as Keith dropped his stick, grabbing for Lotor’s jersey and returning the punch in kind, landing it in the middle of his face. Crimson sprayed down the Galra’s face, coating his chin as he made an attempt to shift Keith into a headlock.

 _A vain attempt_ , Shiro thought, his blood running hot as he watched Keith twist out of Lotor’s hold to shove both hands against his chest. There was no way to know what he was saying, but he could see the way his mouth moved around words, volleying insults back at the other team’s captain.

Time came to a pause as Shiro found himself standing, staring down at both players who were caught in the middle of a standoff. From where he sat, he couldn’t see much of the other captain, but he could see Keith.

Keith, and the way his mouth was set in a defiant scowl.

Keith, and the way his shoulders tightened at something Lotor said.

Keith, and the way he bared his teeth before he launched himself forward again.

The crowd’s roar was deafening as they both continued to swing, grabbing and hitting where they could until the officials made their way over to tear them apart. Wildly gesturing, the referee pointed them both to their respective penalty boxes as the announcer proclaimed that both captains would receive five minutes for fighting, which only seemed the rile the crowd up more.

Still on his feet, Shiro watched as the players finally dispersed, keeping his eyes trained on one as he tried to ease the escalated beat of his heart against the inside of his chest.

Slowly dragging his tongue across his teeth, Keith slid his heated stare over the crowd as he made his way to the penalty box, only stopping once his wildfire gaze had found their target. Shiro felt his very skin begin to bubble and blister as he shifted in his seated, unable to look away as Keith spat, sending a splash of crimson across the snowy white beneath his skates.

And then, he smiled.

It was a sharp thing, nothing but razor blades and honey as it found its mark between the gaps in his ribs before Keith finally bowed his head and stepped into the plexiglass box.

Swallowing down the sudden twist of unadulterated want that threatened to consume him, Shiro found himself staring at the bright flash of red that marred the ice. If he tried hard enough, he was certain he kind find some sort of poetic symbolism there. Maybe something about how from this far, it looked a lot like his own heart dashed across the frozen ground.

He didn’t try hard enough though.

Instead, all he could think about was how Keith’s lips would taste right now.

Letting out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, he let himself fall back into his seat, ignoring the way his cheeks burned with the thought.

It was going to be a long night.

***

The hotel lobby was quiet as Shiro sat on one of the plush couches that adorned its center, his eyes flicking over the message that stared up at him from his phone screen.

**cant wait to collect my prize**

His veins rushed with the heat of anticipation as he clenched his fist around the device as if it might anchor him. If he was being honest, he’d been burning since the Marmora had landed their winning goal just seconds before the clock ran out in a moment that he was certain had stolen years off the tail end of his life.

That very burn had only fanned into an all consuming flame just 15 minutes later when he’d gotten the message, and the followup order to wait for Keith at the hotel.

So now he sat, his insides turning to ash as he waited in the all too quiet lobby. This late, the desk wasn’t even occupied anymore, its host instead replaced by a phone and a sign for what number to call should anything be needed.

The quiet only served to make him feel antsy and too big for his skin as he squirmed against the cushioned seat. Lost within the crackling spark of his own arousal, Shiro tried to focus on something else beside the way he wanted to claw at his skin for just a bit of relief.

Or rather, how he’d like Keith to just fucking get there to give him that relief.

A brush of a breath caressed his neck with the same velvet softness as smoke, making the hair there stand on end as he jumped.

“Hey handsome,” Keith’s voice licked across his skin, mired in a dark hunger that turned it into a growl. “Waiting for somebody?”

The forest fire in his bloodstream roared in his ears as Shiro swallowed down his heart in some semblance at an attempt to steady himself before he turned over his shoulder. Dark space filled his vision, its depths turned a roiling purple that caught the light of the lobby in a way that filled it with stars.

“I was just waiting for my boyfriend, thanks,” he countered, ignoring the way his voice faltered just shy of slyness. Sliding smoothly over, Keith settled his forearms against the back of the couch, arching a brow.

“Well that’s a shame,” he said, making a show of the way he dragged his look over Shiro’s frame, letting it rest in his lap for a breath too long before flicking it up to meet his stare. A shudder ran through him as he watched Keith’s lips quirk upward with mischief.

“I hope he treats you right.”

Shiro felt the hush of Keith’s words as he scooted closer, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth just to see the way his gaze darkened with the motion.

“He does,” he said low. A moment of hesitation stalled him as he looked over Keith, appreciating the flush of victory that still clung to his skin before he grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer over the back of the couch.

The faint coppery taste of blood still clung to Keith’s lips where the split skin had healed into a mostly realized scab, and Shiro relished the sharp tang of it as he licked into his mouth. Swallowing down Keith’s gasp of surprise, he pushed closer, silently cursing the barrier of the couch as he tugged at his jacket.

A short laugh turned the kiss sweet as Keith pulled back just enough for Shiro to see that the bright galaxies in his eyes had gone black.

“I thought I got to pick my reward,” he hummed, voice a shade of breathless as he brushed his nose against Shiro’s.

“Did you want something different?” Shiro asked, filling his words with mock offense as he let his fingers slide from the leather of Keith’s jacket to splay across his own chest. It earned him and exaggerated eye roll as the Marmora captain pushed forward again, nipping at his mouth as he scratched his fingers into the shaved hair at Shiro’s nape.

Returning the heated kiss in kind, Shiro opened into it as he welcomed the warmth that rolled off Keith in waves of fire and lightning.

The air around them grew hot and heavy with a need better suited for almost anywhere else beside a hotel lobby.

Not, that Shiro could really find it in himself to care as he shifted onto a knee to close what small distance still existed between their chests.

Ending almost as quickly as it started, Keith pulled away, forcing a growl fro Shiro’s throat as he chased after him.

“Well, if you’re tired of waiting for that boyfriend, you can always come to mine,” Keith whispered through his smirk, dragging a thumb across Shiro’s lip before he turned away and toward the elevators. He knew this was all a game, as he watched the way the hockey player’s hips moved in a carefully composed sway that made his mouth pool.

It took all of the time for the doors to open for Shiro to push himself over the back of the couch and follow, his hands enveloping Keith’s hips as he pushed his back against the mirror wall of the lift.

“Going up, then?” Keith laughed as he let his head fall back, exposing the long line of his throat as he pressed thoughtful kisses along it, humming into each one in affirmation.

“I knew you would be,” he whispered as he pressed the button for his floor, drawing his hands over the back of Shiro’s neck to keep him pressed close to the patch of skin his was worrying between his teeth.

Lost within the heady scent of Keith’s sweat, he hardly even noticed the door close or their ascent. All that mattered was the man before him and they way he was picking him apart without really doing anything at all.

When he pulled away, dragged back by the soft  _ding!_  of the elevator doors, he was met by the sinful arch of Keith’s smile and the dark haze of his wanting eyes as he grabbed for his hand. With a sharp tug, he pulled Shiro out of the elevator and down the hall, barely pausing to swipe his key card across the electronic face of the doorknob before he was pushing him over the threshold.

A sharp pain lanced down his back as the light switch buried between his shoulder blades where Keith pushed him against the wall, capturing his mouth once more as he rolled against him with intent.

“So what did you want?” Shiro asked between each kiss, his hands roaming the planes of Keith’s chest before pushing up toward his shoulders to push the jacket off. With a soft sound, it fell in a pile at the door as he followed the line of Keith’s jaw toward his neck, retracing the path of darkening blossoms as he steadied the back of his head with a palm against his hair.

From where he paused just below his ear, Shiro felt his hum tickle across his mouth.

“I think,” Keith started, pausing around a gasp as he nipped at his skin, “I want a shower.”

Pulling back sharply, Shiro eyed him closely.

“A shower?” He asked, unable to mask the confusion in his tone as Keith laughed a bright, smoky thing that twisted his insides into a tightly formed corkscrew. Smirking in a way that bit deep into his bone, Keith pressed up on his toes to lay a fluttering kiss against his cheek, just at the edge of his scar.

“Yeah,” he breathed against his skin before he dropped back down and turned toward the bathroom. Disappearing through it, he only paused long enough to throw a wicked glance over his shoulder.

“Care to join?”

 _Of course_ , he thought as he heard the shower kickstart, the water stuttering before falling into a steady stream. Waiting long enough to allow Keith to wash himself off, Shiro let himself imagine the way his long fingers would work through the dark waves of his hair, pushing and pulling in a way his own itched to do.

It was a small desire, but it had him straining further against his jeans as he let the minutes pass before he finally pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall beside Keith’s discarded jacket before following.

Steam had already started to collect on the mirror, its tendrils falling down from the gap between the curtain rod and ceiling as Shiro made quick work of his pants. Stepping out of them, he quietly pulled back on the curtain to see Keith’s back toward him as he faced the hot spray. He looked serene as Shiro climbed in, his mouth curled at the edges as he let the water fall down over his face and hair, gently cascading down the hard lines of his shoulders and back in a way that accented the strength of his body.

If Shiro had it his way, he’d lavish each and every inch of skin in the same the water seemed to, if only because that was everything that Keith had deserved.

Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him into his chest as he joined him under the spray.

“I ever tell you how hot you look on the ice?” He asked, mouthing at Keith’s ear as he reached up behind him to scratch at his undercut.

“Only every time you see me play,” Keith replied quietly as he pushed back against Shiro’s chest, turning his head up to place a gentle kiss on his jaw.

“Well then, have I ever told you how hot you look off the ice?” He asked, gently shifting Keith away from the water so that his back was against the cool shower tile. A small gasp of shock parted his lips prettily as Shiro let his fingers slide away from his hips.

“Or how hot you look just for me?” Shiro continued as he sank slowly to his knees before him as if he was at an alter. Fingers circling Keith, he leant into his hardness, licking a line along the prominent vein as his base and eliciting a louder gasp from above.

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Keith managed as he looked down at him with hooded eyes. Humming to himself, Shiro licked his lips.

“Good,” he said before he pushed his head into his mouth.

Water fell in twisting rivulets, tracing the line of his face and catching in his eyelashes as he pushed forward, enjoying the drag of Keith on his tongue and the sound of his moan as it echoed off the tile. Fingers brushed damp hair from his face as he looked up, eyeing Keith as he hit the back of his throat.

“Shiro,” he gasped as he rolled his tongue against him, enjoying the heaviness of Keith filling his mouth in a way that made his jaw ache. Bobbing his head against him, he basked in the sound of his uneven breaths the filled the small space around them, only drowned out by the sound of rushing water that fell against his skin.

Feeling his own arousal pressing up against his belly, Shiro continued to push back and forth, lavishing his tip with practiced licks before repeating the motions until Keith was rolling his hips to meet each of his movements.

Precum turned his taste salty as he pulled back again, about to finish him off when he felt fingers twist roughly in his bangs. With a sharp tug, Keith pulled him to his feet and surged forward, licking his own taste from Shiro’s lips.

“Let me take care of you,” Keith said with decision, moving his lips against Shiro’s as he continued to hold him close.

“Yes,” Shiro breathed in return, reveling in the way he felt Keith smile.

With a quick flick of the knob, the water stopped, leaving steam to gather on their skin as he found himself pulled gently from the shower, Keith’s eyes going soft as he reached for one of the fluffy white towels hanging on the wall. Its softness made Shiro moan as he started to drag it along his arm, gently drying his skin.

Watching his back in the mirror before them, Shiro admired his build as he dropped a careful kiss to his shoulder before moving toward his chest.

Minutes passed as Keith focused on his task, repeating the process of drying and kissing all along his frame.

Once he was done with his front, he moved slowly behind him, peeking his gaze over Shiro’s shoulder as he continued his motions.

“I love you, you know,” Keith said once he was done drying his body, reaching up with the towel to pat at his hair. Strong fingers worked circles into Shiro’s scalp as he dropped his head back.

“I do,” he whispered back, biting down on a sigh as the Keith’s rumination moved through his hair. It was hardly the first time they’d said it, but each time they did cracked deeper into his sternum and he often wondered when it would shatter entirely beneath the weight of it all.

“I love you too.”

A small sound of content was his answer as he pulled his hands away and discarded the towel on the floor.

“I’m not sure how this is a reward for you though.” Shiro’s laugh vibrated off the tile as Keith dropped a gentle kiss to the top of his spine, his hands drawing goosebumps across his skin as they roamed down his sides, stopping only once they reached his hips. His breathe shuddered as he felt his fingers press hard enough to bruise and teeth pinch the back of his neck.

“Don’t you know that you’re my reward?” Keith asked, his eyes flashing in the mirror with the same sharp wit of the devil in the only warning Shiro received before he found himself pushed forward. The counter’s edges bit into the meat of his palms as he steadied himself against it as he felt Keith dip down, grabbing the small bottle of lube on his descent.

Static ran up his spine, tracing each ridge of bone as cool, slick fingers traced his entrance.

“Okay?” He asked, gently teasing the ring of muscle and pausing in a moment of exquisite torture that made Shiro’s grip tighten on the marble counter top. Eyes trained on the strained white of his knuckles, he grit his teeth.

“Yes,” Shiro managed as he worked to keep himself from pushing back onto Keith’s fingers. “Fuck, yes, Keith. Always.”

“Okay,” Keith echoed in an entirely different way as he pushed a finger. The slide of it made Shiro’s knees falter as he locked his arms to keep himself upright, his head falling forward further as he bit his gasp in half. Moving it gently, Keith worked him open with precision, stretching him as as rubbed a reassuring palm over his thigh.

It made the room spin as he added another finger, a brightness threatening to burn through Shiro entirely too early as he brushed just beneath his mark. A dull ache settled in his bone with the weight of his desire as ground his molars together, as if that very act might keep the supernova at bay.

Another moan rocked the air as Keith slowly worked in a third, the sound of it clinging to his skin until he realized it was his own.

It was all too much and hardly close to enough as he curled his fingers, pushing and pulling animal sounds from him until he was certain he’d break.

Shiro needed, and he needed, and he fucking  _needed_ , as he he pulled his vice like grip from the counter and reached for his own length that had grown painfully hard against his stomach.

Fingers brushing across his head, he heard the soft sound of a disapproving hiss.

“No,” Keith’s voice was rough with command as he grabbed Shiro’s hand. “Only I get to touch you.”

Rising to stand, he licked a burning line along his spine before grabbing at his hip and spinning him to face him.

“Please,” Shiro started, all other words sticking to the inside of his throat as Keith crashed into him. There was no finesse to this kiss, just pure fire that made his insides tighten further as he felt his hands everywhere.

Everywhere but where he needed them to be.

“Please,” he tried again as they stumbled from the bathroom and into the room, the cool air sending a thrill through him as Keith sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Please, what, baby?” He asked as he tugged on it gently, the prick of his canines stealing his breath.

“Keith.” It’s all Shiro can manage as he’s overcome by the crackling prick of his nerves that had turned his skin to fine tissue paper. Repeating his name, he didn’t even know what he was asking for.

All that he really knew was that he needed something more.

Catching a breathy chuckle against his lips, Shiro felt a burning palm against the center of his chest as Keith pushed him down. Quickly closing the distance he’d made by climbing into his lap, Shiro watched as he bit into his already ruined lip in a failed attempt to cage his moan as they brushed against each other.

Trapping the strength of a storm between them, Keith leant down to trace the line of Shiro’s collar bone with the tip of his nose as he dragged that same heated hand over his thigh.

“Keith, please,” he moaned, his body rolling up against his touch reflexively. It was maddening how the other man was able to reduce him to nothing but roiling want in a way that made him feel like a horny teenager again. If he was in a better state of mind, he might have even felt stupid for how much he seems to need.

Be that as it may, he opened his mouth around another loud keen as Keith sunk his teeth into the straight of his collarbone as he hooked his fingers under his knee. Giving it a sharp yank upward, he dipped his body just enough to pull it over his shoulder.

“Is this what you want?” Keith asked, purple skies peeking through the black sweep of his bangs as he gently pressed against him, teasing just at Shiro’s entrance. Rolling again, Shiro can’t help but think that yes, yes, God,  _yes_  that’s exactly what he wanted.

“Then all you had to do was ask.” The answer is dark, hungry in reply to the words Shiro hadn’t even realized he’d said as he finally pushed forward. It’s a slow breach that had his back arching and his eyes screwing shut as he felt the slide through his entire body.

Lines of burning fuses tracked his veins as he dug his nails into Keith’s back, pulling at him in a desperate attempt to make him move faster.

That attempt did nothing more than pull another husking laugh from the man as he finally bottomed out, pushing Shiro’s leg up towards his ear as he leant in close once more.

“Now, baby,” Keith said as he let him adjust to the burning stretch that he could almost feel all the way to the base of his throat. “What is it you always say? Patience yields focus?”

Another laugh rocked him slightly against Shiro as he slid a hand from his shoulder blades and into his still damp hair, twisting in the waves at his nape before pulling him into an angry kiss filled with nothing but teeth and charcoal want.

“Funny,” Shiro growled against Keith’s mouth before he pulled back on his hair so that he could look down at him. “Now fuck me.”

Black pitch tarnished the usual gem coloring of Keith’s eyes as he pulled back slowly, his smile sinister as the drag out left Shiro writhing once more beneath him.

“Yes, sir,” he soothed, pausing at his entrance once more as he looked down at him. It was the same gaze he’d worn earlier, only sharper in its determination. As if everything he ever wanted was before him and he was going to take it.

As if it wasn’t already his.

Air punched through Shiro’s lungs as Keith pushed forward in earnest, prying him open with a thrust that left him breathless. Blinded by the sudden movement, he held on, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck to keep him close as he placed kisses to whatever skin he could reach.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed in his ear as he rolled against him, hips snapping sharply and pressing jagged sounds up into his throat. They collected like burrs along the seams of his ribs and along the back of his sternum until he couldn’t breathe anymore, couldn’t think anymore, except about the man pressed inside him.

“I love you,” Shiro returned, burning each word into Keith’s skin as he repeated it like a mantra against his neck. His shoulder. His heart.

“I love you.”

“Shiro,” Keith repeated, his thrusts growing quick and erratic as he traced his fingers down Shiro’s chest, and over his taut navel until he had a hold of him. Pulling gently in a lazy motion that juxtaposed the quick snaps of his hips, he pressed impossibly closer and brushed deeper inside him in a way that left him seeing stars.

“Shiro, I love you,” he said back, finding his mark with each roll of his body as he continued to drag his pleasure through him until he felt it culminate in a single moment that burnt a hole straight down to his heart.

Back arching up as he gasped, Shiro felt his release as it splashed up against his chest, smearing against Keith’s skin as he continued to move, his motions shuddering as he followed shortly after with his name dangling form his lips.

It hung between them in their shared space as they breathed against each other. Keith’s head was hanging down from his shoulders, his hair tickling Shiro’s chest in a way that was fuzzy, muted almost, as it was lost to the flurry of pleasure that had painted his insides with something bright.

Pulling his arms from around his neck, Shiro tapped his chin up with a finger and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Hey,” he said lowly, sleepily, as Keith pulled out slowly. Without his body close, he shuddered against the coolness of the hotel room as he stood and headed back toward the bathroom. Pausing, Keith glanced over his shoulder with a silent question in his gaze.

Standing there in the dimly lit room, Shiro couldn’t help but admire how fucking beautiful he is.

“Good game,” Shiro said with a wink, earning himself a scoff as Keith continued on his path.

“Shut up,” he said, voice filled with a smile as he disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of water running filled the quiet room as he settled further back into the pillows, waiting for the Marmora captain’s return.

Reemerging with a washcloth in hand, Keith crossed the short distance in a few long strides. Gently, as if he were fragile, he started to drag the warm wet cloth along Shiro’s skin, carefully wiping him clean.

“We did things out of order, huh?” Shiro asked around a yawn as Keith admired his handiwork. A small grin pulled his lips up as he discarded the washcloth on the ground by the bed.

“We like to do things out of order,” he replied as Shiro scooted over, opening his arms for Keith to fold himself against his side. That much couldn’t be denied, he thought as he thought back on the start of their relationship, a gentle warmth easing over his chest as Keith pressed a palm over his heart.

Pressing his nose to his temple, Shiro reveled in the way their breaths evened into a matching pace, each and every one of his inhales riding against Keith’s.

“Seriously though, congratulations on the win, baby,” he said into the settling quiet of the room, brushing it across Keith’s skin.

“It’s all thanks to you,” he replied, his words and shoulders shaking with his quiet laughter. “You know I can’t deny a chance to win a bet.”

“What about one more bet, then?” Shiro breathed into Keith’s crown as his gaze traced the line of left hand where it was pressed over his heart.

Humming in acknowledgement, Keith pressed himself closer and lifted his face to brush his lips against his hammering pulse.

“Haven’t I proven yet that I’ll always win yet?” He returned, tucking the words gently into the nook of his throat before he chased them with a soft kiss that Shiro felt zing down to the tips of his toes. Laughing lowly, he hugged Keith closer and pulled his hand away from his chest so that he could twine their fingers together.

With a gentle pull, he brought it up to his lips, pressing his own slow and chaste kisses across his bruised knuckles.

“Humor me,” he said with a shrug that earned him a sound of protest as Keith bobbed with the movement.

“Fine,” the other captain growled as he squeezed Shiro’s hand. “What do you want to bet?”

Pausing for a moment, Shiro admired the hand within his, turning it this way and that as he memorized the exact shape that the freckles just above Keith’s wrist made.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, pulling away just enough to look up at him. A shaft of moonlight through the curtain landed just across his eyes, turning them into brightly lit galaxies as he waited for him to answer.

“Winner of the Stanley Cup takes all,” he finally said after he’d managed to pull himself from the nebulas that called Keith’s gaze home. Hair tickled his nose as Keith pushed back forward, chuckling lowly as he shook his head.

“That’s pretty big headed of you to assume that one of us is going to win the whole thing,” he said as he placed his cheek back against Shiro’s shoulder. The heat of it spread out, blanketing him in warmth as he settled further down into the oversized pillows.

“Then whoever gets furthest,” Shiro rectified as he dragged his thumb back and forth over the side of Keith’s hand. Quiet fell over them both as he continued the motion, unsure if Keith was going to answer when he felt another soft squeeze of his fingers.

“Okay,” he said lowly, the word tickling across his heart. “And what exactly does all entail?”

Tracing the slopes of Keith’s fingers, Shiro admired how they looked between his own. They were thinner, more elegant than his, deeply tanned and flecked with small scars from various activities that Keith liked to take up in his free time. Between the bike he was building and the different recipes he liked to try, Shiro was honestly surprised there weren’t more.

Each one added another layer to Keith, though, and he loved each and every one of them.

Pulling their hands back up to his mouth, he pressed another kiss to a particularly light scar that stretched across the joint of his ring finger.

“Guess you’ll just have to win to find out,” Shiro said as he dropped their hands onto his chest. Keith’s scoff vibrated through him, and he could almost hear the eye roll that would accompany it as the other captain freed his hand just to wrap his arm across his torso.

“Alright,” Keith agreed around a yawn as he hugged him close. “You’re on.”

**************************

**Author's Note:**

> Me, trying to name this: Throws dart at long list of random hockey terms


End file.
